Aku Suka Caramu
by ironapff
Summary: This is song fiction from Abdul and The Coffee Theory's song Aku Suka Caramu/Sekai's story


_This is song fiction from Abdul and The Coffee Theory's song Aku Suka Caramu_

_._

_._

.

"Sehun?"

"Ya?" Pria berambut blonde menghadapkan mukanya ke arah pria yang berkulit tan.

"Jadi pacarku mau ya?"

"Tentu." Jawab pria bernama Sehun dengan senyum di akhir katanya. Tenang saja, Sehun bukan pria yang banyak bicara. Dia benar-benar bicara seperlunya saja. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Jongin, pria berkulit tan tadi meminta Sehun menjadi pacarnya. Sehun itu tidak berisik seperti ibunya.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa disini Jongin?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin duduk diatap sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan tidak sengaja Sehun menemukan Jongin disini, Sehun sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Jongin saat jam istirahat, kecuali atap sekolahnya. Tempat itu paling jauh dari kelas mereka, maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk menjadikan atap sekolah sebagai tempat terakhir 'pencarian Jongin' nya. Sehun terlalu mengenal Jongin sehingga dimanapun Jongin sembunyi dia pasti akan menemukannya.

"…" Jongin diam saja.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya. Biasanya kalau Jongin sudah seperti ini berarti Jongin sedang ada masalah dan seperti biasanya juga Sehun akan duduk disampingnya dalam diam sampai akhirnya Jongin akan berbicara sendiri tentang masalahnya.

"Nilaiku jatuh lagi Sehunna," sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Ayah pasti akan memarahiku lagi dan tidak akan membiarkan aku mengikuti kelas menariku, padahal kau tahu sendiri kan Sehunna, menari adalah jiwaku. Tidak menari sehari saja gatal rasanya. Bagaimana ini Sehunna? Bantu aku pleaseeee." Dan di ujung cerita Jongin pasti akan merengek kepada Sehun. Jangan salah, disini Jongin lah semenya.

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan ayahmu nanti," Jongin kelihatan akan memeluk Sehun sampai Sehun meneruskan ucapannya, "ini masih mid semester Jonginie, jadi kita masih ada waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan untuk memperbaiki nila-nilaimu, dan selama tiga bulan ke depan aku akan mengajarimu, bagaimana? Dengan begitu kau bisa tetap menari dan untuk nilaimu akan tetap terkontrol." Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sehun katakan saat bersama Jongin.

Jongin terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, nampak sekali dia sedang berfikir. Menimbang-nimbang baik buruknya usulan Sehun. Sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehunna! Kau yang terbaik!" kata Jongin.

"Sudah lepaskan Jongin, kau berlebihan. Apakah kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu memegangi perutnya, "Tadi aku sedih sekali sampai tidak merasakan lapar, sekarang baru terasa laparnya." Jawab Jongin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ini ku buatkan bento untukmu. Makanlah." Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan kotak bekal berwarna biru kepada Jongin.

"Waah dadar gulung favoritku, aku makan ya Sehunna. Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berbinar sambil memandangi bento yang didominasi oleh dadar gulung tersebut.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi." Setelah itu Jongin langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"Pelan-pelan saja Jonginie." Sehun mengingatkan.

Jongin masih asik memakan bekalnya sampai Sehun kembali bersuara, "Kau suka bekalnya Jonginie?"

Jongin mengalihkan mata dari dadar gulungnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku suka Sehunna! Aku suka bekalnya, aku suka Sehunna." Sehun memerah mendengarnya, tetapi Jongin melewatkan pemandangan langka ini demi dadar gulungnya.

_Aku suka caramu membuatku tersenyum saat hariku kelabu_

.

.

.

Saat ini Jongin sedang berjalan terburu-buru ditengah kepadatan bandara. Dia baru saja mendarat kembali ke Korea setelah perjalanannya dari China selama seminggu, bahkan ayah, ibu dan kedua kakak perempuannya pun ia tinggalkan di belakangnya. "Aku harus bertemu Sehunna Yah." Begitu tadi yang Jongin katakan pada ayahnya.

Menghentikan taksi pertama yang terlihat olehnya dan menyebutkan alamat rumah Sehun yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

Bergerak tidak sabar di dalam taksi sambil sesekali meminta supir taksi mempercepat laju taksinya. Setelah sampai rumah Sehun, Jongin langsung membayar taksi dan bergegas masuk ke rumah Sehun.

Memencet bel dengan sabar sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang dirindukannya. Sehun yang juga rindu pada Jongin pun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Jongin.

"Hey sepertinya ada yang sangat rindu padaku sampai memelukku seerat ini. Santai saja Sehunna, aku tidak akan pergi lagi." Kata Jongin menggoda Sehun.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukkannya kepada Jongin dan memandang wajah yang dirindukannya itu sambil tersenyum riang. "Kau benar Jongin. Aku rindu sekali padamu."

"Kau manis saat tersenyum begitu Sehunna. Sering-sering saja aku pergi agar dapat melihat senyummu ya?" Jongin masih mencoba menggoda Sehunnya.

"Kau suka Jonginnie?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku suka Sehunna." Jawab Jongin mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tersenyum seperti ini terus agar kau tidak pergi lagi Jonginnie." Jawab Sehun masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sehunna siapa diluar? Kenapa tamunya tidak kau suruh masuk?" Upps saking bahagianya mereka bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka masih di depan pintu rumah Sehun.

_Aku suka caramu tertawa riang saat kau datang menyambutku._

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin tidak ke sekolah karena terserang demam. Sehun yang mengetahui Jongin sendirian di rumah karena ayah dan ibunya harus pergi ke China (lagi) dan kedua kakak perempuannya sedang keluar kota pun datang ke rumah Jongin untuk merawatnya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin ikut membolos juga hari ini, tetapi mengingat hari ini ada ujian kimia maka dia mengurungkan niatnya dan datang ke rumah Jongin sepulang sekolah.

Sesampainya di rumah Jongin, Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar Jongin untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin. Berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuat Jongin yang sedang tidur terbangun.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Jongin yang tidur dalam keadaan topless sambil memegang dahi Jongin untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sehun sangat tahu kebiasaan Jongin untuk tidur tanpa memakai atasan, yang tidak Sehun mengerti adalah kenapa dalam keadaan demam seperti ini Jongin masih tetap nekat tidur tanpa atasan.

"Dasar Kkamjong, setidaknya pakailah selimutmu dengan benar." Gumam Sehun.

Sehun lalu membenarkan letak selimut Jongin dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan agar Jongin bisa merasa lebih nyaman. Menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk kecil lalu mengompres Jongin dengan handuk tersebut. Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati sekali agar Jongin tidak terbangun, Jongin bilang semalam tidak bisa tidur karena demamnya dan Sehun tidak bisa keluar rumah jam tiga pagi tanpa terkena marah dari ibunya.

"Sehunna.." Jongin bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kkamjong ini dalam tidur saja masih memikirkanku."

Setelah itu Sehun keluar kamar Jongin untuk membuatkan bubur dan susu cokelat hangat kesukaan Jongin. Setelah selesai Sehun kembali lagi ke kamar Jongin dengan membawa bubur, susu cokelat hangat dan obat penurun demam. Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan Jongin, tetapi Jongin harus meminum obatnya kan?

"Jonginnie bangunlah, kau harus makan dulu agar bisa minum obat." Kata Sehun dengan lembutnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. "Suapi aku Sehunna." Kata Jongin dengan suara seraknya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat kepada Jongin. Membantu menyandarkan Jongin agar bisa makan dengan nyaman. Menyuapi Jongin dengan bubur buatannya dalam diam. Mereka memang lebih sering diam dari pada mengobrol seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Jongin dan Sehun lebih nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, lebih intim begitu kata Jongin waktu ditanya Chanyeol mengapa mereka terlihat diam saja kalau sedang berdua.

"Sudah ya Sehunna makannya, aku mau minum susunya saja." Kata Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Satu suapan lagi dan kau boleh minum susunya setelah kau minum obat Jongin. Aaaa.." Kata Sehun sambil menyuapi Jongin lagi. Mau tidak mau Jongin pun melahap bubur yang disuapkan Sehun.

"Sudah Sehunna. Sekarang mana obatnya?" kata Jongin setelah menelan buburnya.

Jongin langsung meminum obatnya setelah Sehun memberikan obat beserta air mineral kepada Jongin.

"Sekarang boleh ya aku meminum susuku?" tagih Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun pun menyerahkan segelas susu cokelat yang tadi sudah dibuatnya pada Jongin. Setelah selesai Jongin langsung berbaring lagi, terlalu lama bersandar membuat kepalanya pening.

"Tidurlah Jongin, aku akan mencuci piring dan gelas ini dulu." Kata Sehun. Jongin pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Sehun bergegas ke dapur dan mencuci semua peralatan makan yang digunakan Jongin tadi lalu kembali ke kamar Jongin setelah selesai.

Sehun melihat Jongin belum tidur dan malah memainkan PSPnya.

"Simpan PSPmu Jongin, kau harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku mendadak tidak bisa tidur Sehunna, aku memainkan PSP ku agar aku mengantuk." Jongin memang sangat manja jika sedang sakit, sehat pun dia manja, tetapi jika sedang sakit akan bertambah parah manjanya.

Sehun pun menaikki tempat tidur Jongin dan berbaring di sebelah Jongin.

"Eh jangan begini Sehunna, nanti kalau kau tertular bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin cemas.

"Aku mengantuk Jongin. Sekarang kau cobalah juga untuk tidur okay? Kau lebih membutuhkan istirahat daripada aku." Sehun membalas dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"Bolehkah aku tidur sambil memelukmu Sehunna?" Tanya Jongin ragu.

"Tentu." Jongin pun dengan senang memeluk guling barunya. "Jangan menyeringai seperti itu Jonginie. Sekarang tidurlah." Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya memejamkan matanya.

Setelah Jongin terlelap, Sehun dapat mendengar igauan Jongin dalam tidurnya, "Aku suka Sehunna yang perhatian seperti ini, tau begini aku akan sakit terus." Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

_Aku suka semua perhatianmu_

_ Aku suka caramu menjaga diriku_

_ Aku suka semuanya tentangmu_

.

.

.

"Jonginie bisakah kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak bisa Sehunna." Jongin menjawab sambil tetap memasukkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya ke ransel.

Rencananya Jongin ingin pergi mendaki gunung dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ini pun baru pertama kali Jongin mendaki gunung, bisa dibilang Jongin tidak terlalu akrab dengan alam, menyiram tanaman saja tidak bisa. Wajar bukan jika Sehun khawatir?

"Tapi Jonginie, gunung itu luas. Kalau kau hilang bagaimana?" Sehun mulai merajuk. Jangan salah, Sehun memang jangan bicara, tapi kalau dia sudah ingin dia bisa merajuk untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

Jongin berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, menatap Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah memohonnya, "Jangan begini Sehunna, aku kan sudah berjanji dengan Kris hyung untuk ikut acara mereka kali ini. Tidak enak jika aku menolak terus. Lagi pula Luhan hyung ikut, dia kan sudah berpengalaman, dia pasti bisa membimbingku." Jongin meyakinkan Sehun.

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu dan membuatkan susu cokelat sebanyak yang kau mau tapi kau jangan pergi. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak Sehunna. Aku sudah berjanji." Jawab Jongin tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain basket bersama? Menonton film seharian? Main game semalaman?" Sehun masih berusaha.

"Tidak bisa Sehunnaaaa." Jongin menjawab sambil mengusak rambut Sehun saking gemasnya. Diam-diam Sehun menyeringai, kena kau Jongin.

"Hyungie, ku mohon jangan pergi yaaa." Jongin memucat, apapun asal jangan hyungie. Jika Sehun sudah memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan hyungie biasanya Jongin akan melakukan apa saja yang Sehun minta.

"Baiklah." Jongin menyerah. Sehun adalah kelemahan Jongin, tapi Jongin tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Jongin suka cara Sehun melemahkannya.

_Aku suka caramu menahan diriku saat ku kan pergi jauh_

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin terlihat sangat sibuk karena harus mengurus perekrutan anggota osis baru untuk tahun pertama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Jongin selesai rapat bersama anggota osis yang lain. Sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak pulang bersama Sehun karena kesibukannya, selain rapat osis Jongin juga harus latihan menari untuk lomba yang akan diikutinya bulan depan. Jongin sampai tidak sempat menelepon Sehun atau sekedar bertukar pesan singkat seperti biasa. Mereka hanya bertemu di kelas, itu pun tidak saling berbicara, selain karena Sehun memang tidak suka bicara Jongin merasa tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan. Waktu istirahat pun biasanya Jongin gunakan untuk berlatih, Sehun sangat tahu jika sudah menari Jongin akan melupakan segalanya.

Saat ini Jongin sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan basket sekolahnya menuju parkiran, dia berpikir untuk segera pulang dan menelepon Sehun setelahnya. Namun saat melewati lapangan Jongin melihat sepasang namja duduk di sisi lapangan yang berlawanan dari yang dia lewati, nampaknya kedua namja itu habis bermain basket, terlihat peluh masih menghiasi wajah keduanya. Salah satu namja itu adalah Sehun dan namja yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Luhan. Jongin berniat menghampiri mereka dan sepertinya Sehun menyadari itu sehingga dia berkata dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan sambil memegang tangan Luhan,

"Hyung, belikan aku bubble tea ya. Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil meminum bubble tea. Pleaseee." Jongin berhenti mendengarnya. Setelah sadar Jongin segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Ayo Sehun kita pulang, biar kuantarkan." Jongin berkata dengan muka datarnya.

"Ah kau sudah selesai rapat? Tapi aku mau beli bubble tea dengan Luhan hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Biar kubelikan." Kata Jongin sambil menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan mengambil tas Sehun lalu menuntun Sehun mengikutinya.

"Luhan hyung aku pulang duluan ya, terima kasih!" teriak Sehun karena Jongin menariknya cepat.

"Kenapa kau harus menarikku seperti ini sih Jongin? Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri." Sehun menggerutu.

"Kalau ingin bubble tea kenapa tidak minta aku saja yang belikan? Kenapa harus Luhan hyung?" Jongin menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kau kan sibuk. Mana ada waktu untuk membelikanku bubble tea." Jawab Sehun kembali ke Sehun yang datar.

Mereka sudah sampai diparkiran sekarang, Jongin memegang bahu Sehun, "Dengar ya Oh Sehun-ssi, kau itu kekasih ku. Jadi kau tidak boleh bermanja-manja dengan namja lain seperti tadi. Apalagi dengan Luhan hyung." Kata Jongin dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya kau harus mengirimiku pesan, sudah dua minggu ini kita hampir tidak pernah bicara." Kata Sehun.

"Tentu, apa pun yang kau minta." Balas Jongin sambil memeluk Sehun hangat. "Apakah kau sangat merindukanku Sehun sampai manja begini?" Tanya Jongin bercanda.

"Tentu! Makanya aku meminta bantuan Luhan hyung…eh" Sehun kelepasan.

"Bantuan untuk membuatku cemburu hmm?" Tanya Jongin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya, sepertinya dia sangat mengerti Sehun.

"Yaah begitulah, habisnya aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong siapa lagi. Maaf ya Jonginie" Jawab Sehun sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa. Aku suka. Ayo kita beli bubble tea, aku tidak mau kita kemalaman di jalan. Angin malam tidak bagus." Jongin menggandeng Sehun menuju motornya dan melaju untuk membelikan bubble tea yang Sehun inginkan.

_Aku suka caramu mebuatku cemburu tuk dapat perhatianku_

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jongin, dia akan mengikuti lomba menari hari ini. Sudah dua bulan ini dia berlatih untuk lomba tersebut. Jongin merasa dia harus memenangkan lomba tersebut. Jongin sangat gugup karena sedang menunggu gilirannya tampil dan kalau begini dia bisa jadi sangat manja, sekarang saja dia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun sambil memeluknya. Memeluk Sehun dapat mengurangi kegugupannya, begitu menurut Jongin.

"Lepaskan dulu Jongin, kau harus makan dulu sebelum tampil, kau belum sarapan kan? Aku juga tahu tadi malam kau tidak makan malam." Sehun melonggarkan pelukan Jongin.

"Suapi ya Sehunna." Sehun hanya berdecak karena kelakuan Jongin.

"Buka mulutmu Jongin. Aaaaa." Sehun menyuapi Jongin dengan bento yang sudah dibuatnya tadi pagi. Jongin memakan makanannya dengan lahap, dia memang lapar tapi dia malas untuk makan sendiri, jika sudah begini biasanya Sehun lah yang harus menyuapinya agar dia mau makan.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Jongin, Sehun merapikan baju yang dikenakan Jongin.

"Aku gugup Sehunna." Jongin berkata sambil memandangi wajah Sehun yang sedang membetulkan kerah bajunya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa Jongin. Kau yang terbaik." Sehun meyakinkan.

"Tapi kalau aku lupa gerakan bagaimana? Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Kalau tiba-tiba Luhan hyung datang lalu mendorongku agar jatuh bagaimana? Kalau kedua kakakku…" Sehun mencium Jongin untuk membuatnya diam lalu melepaskannya.

"Kau bisa Jongin. Sudah dua bulan kau berlatih dan aku yakin usahamu tidak akan sia-sia, sekarang pergilah ke sana karena sebentar lagi giliranmu." Sehun menenangkan.

"Baiklah doakan aku ya Sehunna." Kata Jongin sambil mencium pipi Sehun lalu bergegas ke panggung untuk menampilkan tariannya. Tanpa Jongin tahu Sehun memerah karena ciumannya.

_Aku suka caramu memanjakanku aku suka caramu meyakinkan aku saat aku merasa ragu_

.

.

.

Saat ini Jongin dan Sehun sedang ada di ruang tamu rumah Sehun. Mengingat kebiasaan Sehun yang tidak banyak bicara harusnya situasi seperti ini wajar. Tapi berbeda kali ini, Jongin tampak sesekali menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sehunna, maafkan aku ya." Jongin mulai memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kalau tidak marah kenapa kau meninggalkan ku di kampus tadi? Bahkan kau tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku terpaksa harus kesini untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Kalau terpaksa kau bisa pergi sekarang. Kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya kan?" Jawab Sehun dingin. Jongin sampai merinding mendengarnya.

"Sehunna, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Kalau kau tidak marah kenapa kau harus sedingin itu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Urus saja Kyungsoo hyung-mu itu." Sehun masih menjawab dengan dingin.

Jongin tersenyum dan memindahkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Jadi Sehunna ku cemburu pada Kyungsoo hyung ya? Kau manis sekali jika cemburu begitu." Jongin menggoda Sehun sambil mengusak rambutnya.

Sehun memerah, "Aku tidak cemburu." Memaksa wajahnya untuk tetap datar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi ya? Aku masih ada janji dengan Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri hendak meninggalkan Sehun, sampai tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jongin.

"Kau lupa hari ini tepat 4 tahun kita berpacaran? Aku sudah menyiapkan kue untukmu semalaman dan aku malah melihatmu bercanda dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Padahal kan aku ingin merayakan hari ini denganmu. Aku hanya… ah lupakan, kau boleh pergi, jangan sampai Kyungsoo hyung lama menunggumu." Satu lagi kalimat terpanjang Sehun.

Jongin pun kembali duduk dan menggenggam balik tangan Sehun, "Siapa bilang aku lupa? Aku mengingatnya. Kyungsoo hyung membantuku menyiapkan kejutan untukmu, tapi karena kau terlanjur marah aku tidak jadi membuatnya. Sekarang mana kue buatanmu? Aku mau coba." Jongin menjelaskan.

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin, "Benarkah? Maafkan aku Jongin, aku seharusnya percaya padamu bukan malah langsung cemburu begini sebelum kau menjelaskan. Maafkan aku Jongin." Sehun hampir menangis.

Jongin pun membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah lah ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula kau manis jika cemburu seperti tadi, aku suka, setidaknya aku tahu kau memang menyayangiku. Sekarang mana kueku Sehunna? Aku mau coba." Jongin mulai merajuk lagi. Sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan dulu." Jawab Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Jongin dan berlari mengambil kue yang sudah disiapkannya. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat perlakuan namja yang dicintainya itu.

Tak lama Sehun pun kembali membawa kue buatannya, menyerahkan kue itu kepada Jongin dan berkata, "Happy 4th anniversary Jongin hyung." Dengan senyum manis kesukaan Jongin.

_ Engkau dan aku tercipta untuk jadi satu_

_ Engkau dan aku, ku kan selalu jadi milikmu_

_ Walau waktu berputar cinta kita kan bersinar selamanya_

_ Aku suka semuanya tentang kamu…._

_**.**_

_**End**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I made this fiction as my apology. Forgive me about the Agoraphobia's ending. I'm also not satisfied with that ending, but it will take a lot of chapter for a happy ending and I don't like makes people waiting. So, thanks for reading and I hope you like this fiction. And thank you for not call us eonnie. _


End file.
